Fire & Water, A Girl From The Past
by Clarence Hikari
Summary: A Hikari artwork. A girl from Satoshi's past. Fate has brought them together. What awaits the D N Angel gang? Third chapter up! Yeah!
1. The Memory

Clarence: I'm running out of ideas for the Ice Rose. My brain is almost empty... HELP!!!! **X-X** Anyone got ideas who would like to share?

Hikari: I have! Your ideas are my ideas. **:D**

Clarence: --;;; I forgot to introduce my "twin". Her name is Hikari. She'll tell you the rest...Shoots daggers at her "twin" using eye contact I told you NOT to interrupt me!

Hikari: Ok! Didn't notice anything Anyway, we've always wanted to pair Satoshi up with someone instead of Risa Harada. That's why **I** wrote this story.

Clarence: E-X-C-U-S-E M-E!!!!!!!

Hikari: Eheheheheh. ;;;;; I mean, **WE** wrote this story. Anyway, we do hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell us how much you all like it.

Clarence: Wait! You've forgot all the disclaimer and stuff like that.

Hikari: Oh ya! D N Angel doesn't not belong to us in anyway... If it did, would we be here? Ok, I've covered everything right?

Clarence: Yup! Let's Begin!

**Fire & Water - A Girl From The Past**

A necklace with a pendant shaped like a drop of water with wings by it's side was the most treasured heirloom of the Hayasake family. The Hayasake family had guarded it carefully and handed it down from generation to generation. This necklace was called The Water Angel'. Now it's current guardian is a young girl of fourteen- Mizuki Hayasake.

**Chapter 1 – The Memory**

In an apartment full of books, a blue-haired guy was sleeping on his bed. "No! Wait!" he murmured. "Tell me your name first. Wait!" He woke up with a jolt. His vision was a blur but it began to focus and he saw the rest of his room. "It's just a dream..." he said.

Hiwatari Satoshi flopped back on to his bed. His mind was racing. What was going on? He had been having the dream for 5 days already. It was always the same- someone who had been his friend when he was just a child suddenly disappeared without a trace. He didn't even know her name. Satoshi shook his head. _No, it wasn't a dream, _hethought_. It was a memory, a memory that I have long forgotten. _He closed his eyes and tried to remember. A girl's face, about 3 years of age, came looming into his view. Flashbacks of him playing happily with her, came to him. He could recall how happy he was in those short days.

Satoshi sighed. She was the only friend he ever had. Back to the days before he was adopted into the Hiwatari family, when he was only three, he had met her. Everyday, on his way home from primary school, he would see her and a group of others. She was the next door's kid who was constantly playing with the other kids, while he was a loner and always studying. One day, her parents came with her to his house to talk with his parents. That was when she began to be friendly with him. Soon, they became fast friends. Somehow or other, she was different. Unlike the rest of the kids, she managed to understand him. In fact, she was his only friend in the entire neighborhood.

About 2 weeks later, her family suddenly moved elsewhere and he never saw her again. He never had the chance to say goodbye or to stay in contact with her. Her family moved so sudden that he didn't even know about it until a week later. Come to think of it, he didn't even know her name.

Satoshi sighed again. _No,_ he thought. _I mustn't think of this. I'll probably never see her again, so, no point brooding on it. Even if I do, "he" will never let me get close to her. I better stop thinking of her before "he" gets up. Who knows what will..._

"Satoshi-sama, who is that girl? The young kid whom you've been dreaming about lately? Who is she, Satoshi-sama?" a voice in his head said.

_Damn it! He's awake already,_ Satoshi thought. "Someone from my past, I don't even know where she is now. So don't try to do anything, Krad," he replied.

"Yet, you want to see her again, don't you, Satoshi-sama?" replied Krad. "Remember, that you are my everything and I will not let anything stand in my way. If this girl should come back and pose a threat to me, I shall not hesitate to kill her with my own hands. Do not think you can fool me, Satoshi-sama. I know what you feel and what you think. You are mine and mine only, Satoshi-sama..."

Clarence: So how was it? I know it's kinda short but I thought it would be best if I stopped here. Don't forget to review. How's chapter 2 going, Hikari?

Hikari: Uh.... Um.... Getting on.... I supposed...**-.-;;;** See you.


	2. A New Girl

Authors Note: Finally... the second chapter is up. Pls review! Thx!!!! Oh ya, the last sentence is mine... I just couldn't resist writing.

Disclaimer: DN Angel is not mine... Sniff...

  
**Chapter 2 – A New Girl**

"Teacher's late," Risa said. "What could have happened to her? She's never late."

"You mean you don't know?" a shocked voice said.

Risa turned around and faced the speaker, "I don't know what, Saehara?"

Saehara gave a huge grin, "you guys are soooo outdated. Unlike me, the head of the..."

Risa rolled her eyes. She never had much patience listening to his bragging. It was such a pain listening to him_. I wonder how Daisuke stands it..._she wonders. _But then, he is quite up-to-date with whatever is happening around the school._ "Just get to the point, Saehara." Risa said tiredly.

"Our class is having a new student. That's why our teacher is late." Saehara continued with his madding air, "she went to meet the new student at the principle's office. I hope that it will be a pretty girl... After Mio suddenly left, I was so lonely. Mio, Mio, why must you leave me?"

Riku walked over with Daisuke, "whoever it is, I hope we can be friends with them. It would be nice to know more friends, won't it?"

Daisuke smiled. "Of course! Don't you think so too, Hiwatari-kun?" he said as he look over to Satoshi who was just sitting near them.

"..." _Friends, huh? _Satoshi thought._ Hikari's aren't supposed to have friends or have anything close to them... It wouldn't make any difference to me... Besides, Krad would kill anyone who would want to be my friend... Hikari's are destined to be alone, and I am a Hikari..._

Suddenly, one of their classmates came busrting into the classroom. "Teacher's on the way!" he cried.

The class scrambled to get back to their seats and started to settle down. A few minutes later, their class teacher came walking into the classroom. Walking behind her, was a girl. Her long black hair was tied up neatly into a ponytail until it reached her shoulders. Her skin was fair and her figure was fantastic. She had eyes as black as charcoals and she wore a demure smile on her face. To put it simply, she was pretty, very pretty.

Satoshi stared at her. _She looks familiar, _he thought. _I've seen her before, I know I have... But where? _

Meanwhile, all the guys in the class (with a few exceptions) were dumbfounded. They could say a word, they could only stare as if they were hypnotized.

Their class teacher smiled and face them, "class, as you all know, we have a new student today." She then turned to the new girl, "please introduced yourself."

The new girl nodded. Facing her new classmates, she smiled and said, "My name is Mizuki Hayasake. I just moved here from Osaka. Yoroshiku!!"

Turning back to the class, the teacher said, "Class, please be nice to your new classmate. Show her around the school, ok?" The teacher looked around the class, her eyes sweeping through all the seats. "Now, where to put you?" she mumbled to herself. Then she saw Takeshi's hand waving and pointing to a seat next to him. She looked around the class again but found no other empty seats. "Very well," she said, "Hayasake-san, you can sit beside Saehara-san."

Saehara was overjoyed. "Mite, mite, Hayaske-san!"

Mizuki walked over to Takeshi and sat down on the empty seat. Takeshi took immediate action to introduce himself and befriend her. On the other end, however, Satoshi was staring at Mizuki. He felt that he had known Mizuki for a long time but he couldn't place a finger if he had really known her or not. He gave her a long last stare before turning his attention back to the teacher. _Whoever Mizuki is, it wouldn't affect him..._ he thought.

**But Satoshi-sama, you are very very wrong there....**


	3. The Reunion

Thanks for all the reviews. Hope u like the third chapter. I wish I own D N Angel… sniff… Chapter 3 – Reunion

During break, Satoshi as usual, sat at a bench in the courtyard away from the school building. It was a secluded area that he often frequent, a place where he could get some peace from the rest of the school crowd (especially from his fan girls). He took out his sandwiches and began to eat while reading his book. As he was starting his third page, he heard a loud voice. Looking up, he saw Takeshi showing Mizuki around the school.

"This is part of the courtyard. Up in the front is the school building and on the right is the field, Mizuki-san," Takeshi said.

"Thanks a lot for taking me around the school. You're such a nice person," Mizuki replied.

Takeshi's face went red, "it is my responsibility to show my girlfriend around the school. I would not be doping my duty if I didn't."

"Girlfriend?"

"Ah…" Takeshi cleared his voice. "I mean girlfriend as in a friend which is a girl… you know…" arrows pointing at his head. LIAR "Come, let me bring you to other places," he said as he guided her somewhere.

Mizuki was about to leave when she noticed someone reading a book at the bench behind the tree, "Saehara-san, isn't that one of or classmates? The blue hair guy reading the book?"

"Yup. That's Hiwatari Satoshi, the smartest guy in our class or maybe the whole school," came the reply.

"Hi…Hiwatari Satoshi? Are you sure?" asked the shocked Mizuki_. No wonder he_ _looks so familiar_, she thought. _I wasn't sure it was him but now I'm sure…_

"Yes, that's him. Why?"

Mizuki kept quiet. She took a deep breath and began walking towards Satoshi while a puzzled Takeshi followed at her heels. Mizuki stopped at the bench and said, "Hiwatari Satoshi?"

Satoshi looked up coolly, "yes?"

A look of happiness filled Mizuki's face, like someone who has found a treasure. "Satoshi-kun!" she exclaimed and hugged him. "I never thought I would EVER see you again, Satoshi-kun!"

Surprised and shocked, both his hands automatically grabbed her on the shoulder and pushed her roughly away. "Who are you?" he asked in a dangerously low tone while giving her one of him best glares.

Now, it was Mizuki's turn to get shocked. "Eh? You…you can't remember me? I'm Mizuki… We were friends when we were only three. Then I had to move and I never heard from you again… Remember, Satoshi-kun?"

Realization dawned on Satoshi. He remembered the dreams he had been having lately. "Don't tell me… You are… the girl with the triple ponytail. The one who became friends with me when your parents came to talk to my parents." Satoshi paused. He looked at her straight in the eyes and said suspiciously, "how do I know you are who you claim to be?"

Mizuki just smiled and raised her right hand. A small tinkering of bells was heard. Satoshi's gaze left her eyes and fell on the items she was wearing on her hand. There was a bracelet there. It decorated with small bells, which rang softly every time there was movement. The string that was the core of the bracelet was all black except for a line in the center that was golden. In the middle of the bracelet, there was a pair of white wings.

Satoshi gasped inwardly as he recognized the bracelet. "That is… You are… her!"

"You remember! You actually remembered!" Mizuki said excitedly. "I'm so glad to be able to see you again! I missed you so much, Satoshi-kun!" Mizuki cried and hugged him again.

Satoshi was stunned. It had never crossed his mind that his long lost childhood friend who he had been dreaming about lately would actually appear in front of him. Satoshi was glad, for the first time in years, that he had a friend he could trust. Suddenly, Krad's face flashed across his mind. Quickly, he pried Mizuki away from him and shut off all his emotions. He was a Hikari, that was what Hikari's are supposed to do.

Takeshi, shocked at seeing this "little" exchange, asked Mizuki, "you know Hiwatari?"

Mizuki flashed a grin at him, "of course I do. He's a childhood friend of mine."

"I see…" Takeshi looked downcast. "I think we should go else where now. I should show you our gym. Come on… It's this way."

"Saehara-san, domo arigato for showing me around. I really appreaciate what you did for me… but I think that I'll be alright now. I don't want to trouble you anymore."

"It's no trouble at all, Hayasake-san." Try as he might, Takeshi could not persuade Mizuki to follow him any longer. Disappointed, he left. _Pity…_ Takeshi thought, _I wanted Hayasake-san to be my girlfriend… Then again… maybe I still can! I'll keep on trying. After my darling Mio left, it's time to try again. _


End file.
